Watching Over Us
by CatosChick344
Summary: ONE SHOT! While Cato is at the Games with Clove, his girlfriend Chandler is at home seven months pregnant with his daughter Ezra. Clove is Chandler's best friend, but her dreams get killed and her only hope is Cato coming home.
1. Chapter 1

****ONE SHOT** This is a story about Cato's girlfriend (my character) Chandler. She's at home pregnant with his baby hoping he comes home. Does he? Or Does he not? Will the baby know her father? Will Chandler see Cato again? I suck at summaries so just read the story. **

I sat on the couch and watched my boyfriend Cato hold my dead best friend Clove in his arms crying over her. Us three were inseparable…or had been. Tears streamed down my face as Clove's body went limp in his arms. "CLOVE!" I shrieked, still crying. She was dead. My best friend was dead. Cato _had _to win. I put my hand on my stomach feeling sick now. But, I also put my hand there for another reason, too. I was seven months pregnant with Cato's baby girl, Ezra Jolie Landon. Cato had to kill that bitch Katniss Everdeen, because District 12 was getting out of place in the system.

Cato stood up and ran into the forest after Thresh from 11. "KILL HIM, CATO!" I screamed. I felt Ezra kicking. "Baby, Daddy's going to come home. I promise." But, frankly I had no idea if he was or not.

He found Thresh and tackled him. "You killed her, you son of a bitch." He hissed as he stabbed his sword through Thresh's head.

"Good job, babe." I said, rubbing the spot where Ezra was kicking. The cameras went off of Cato and onto the redhead from 5. She needed to die, too. I glanced over at the picture Clove had taken the day before the games. I had raised my shirt up to show my baby-bump and Cato was kissing my belly and my fingers were through his hair as I smiled down at him. Next to that one, was one of me on Cato's shoulders. The third one was of me and him kissing. And the last one was of Clove and I hugging each other.

Ezra had to know her Daddy. The last words he said to me were: _Chandler, I love you more than anything on this earth. I'll come home to you, I swear. Ezra will know her Daddy. _I started crying just I was when Cato said that to me. And then Clove told me: _If I don't come home, you tell Ezra that her Aunt Clove is watching over her and that she loved her from the beginning. You're my best friend, Chandler. I'll never, ever, forget about you. _

I sighed and looked down at my bump. "Ezra, sweetheart, your Aunt Clove is watching over you now, and she loved you from the beginning. Ok?" I said shakily. "Daddy loves you, too, and he'll be home. He promised." I was trying not to cry. "God, I miss you, Cato." The cameras went back on him. He was hunting through the woods for Katniss and Peeta Bread. They made me sick. I couldn't _stand _them, and I wanted them to die. Cato would kill them. I knew for sure he would. Cato was a fighter and he never gave up.

Me getting pregnant was a complete accident. When I found out he told me that we were keeping the baby. "Ezra." I said still in a shaky voice. "Baby, Daddy misses you." All I wanted was to hear his voice. Just once. I wanted to hear that voice that made my knees go weak in the Academy, and that had made hot. The same one that would whisper in my ear, sing me to sleep, welcome me home, and just made my life. I couldn't watch the TV screen because the cameras were all over the tributes form 12. But, besides his voice I wanted to feel his touch on me. The one that would kiss me gently, hold me in his arms, embrace me, protect me, and made me feel so safe and valued. "Baby, come home." I whispered. But there was one thing that would always make me cry: the fact that Clove was dead and I couldn't bring her back. We had been best friends since we were three, and she was to be Ezra's godmother but now because of Thresh that won't happen. I hated him for that, but Cato killed him.

It was getting dark outside and I watched as Cato ran from the mutations ahead of the star-crossed lovers that made me sick. He stood with Peeta in a headlock. "I'm going home girl on fire, because I need to more than anyone else." He said through his teeth and snapped bread-boy's neck and threw him to the mutations. I smiled and started clapping. "This is for you guys, Chandler, Ezra, and Clove." He took a lighter out of his pocket and threw it at Katniss. "Now you're really the girl on fire, bitch." She went up in flames and fell to the mutations.

"OH MY GOD! CATO!" I squealed. He put his hands in the air and let out a yell. I got up and went out to my car. "He won…my boy won!" I was smiling so much that my face hurt. I slammed on the gas pedal and flew down to the center of District 2.

I got out my car and saw Cloves family. My eyes set on her three-year-old brother named Joshua that she loved more than anyone. I went over to them.

"Hi." I said feeling the grief of Clove's death.

Her mom nodded once.

"Is…my sissy coming home?" He squeaked. I knelt down with tears streaming down my face and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Joshua…your sissy loved you more than anything in the world…and now, she's watching over you from a better place." I said barely holding back the tears. "She was my best friend." He started to cry as what I said sank in. I picked him up as I started crying, too. Yes, Cato was coming home, but my best friend wasn't. I put him down and started crying. Joshua hugged my legs. "She was going to be Ezra's godmother." I sobbed. He let go and I got back in my car and drove to Clove's house.

I opened the door and went back to her room. I paid no mind to our pictures, because I already had them all in an album back home. _If I die, Chandler, there's a box under my bed filled with our memories. _That quote played in my mind as I pulled out the cardboard box and opened it.

The box had a journal in it with our memories written down in her neat handwriting, pictures, party invitations, my baby shower invitation, cards I had given her, and a card sat on top that just said: You're my best friend. I opened it.

_Dear Chandler,_

_ When you read this, I'll be dead most likely. I just wanted to let you know that you always will be my best friend, and I'll watch over you, Cato, and Ezra. Tell Ezra that I said she has great, loving, and caring parents. You'll be a great mother, Chandler, and Cato will be a great father as well. _

_I will be watching over you when Cato comes home, when you have Ezra Jolie, on your wedding day, and just everyday. I'm in a better place now, and I hate that I have to write this to you. Fuck the games. _

_I'll never forget you, Chandler. We had so much fun together ever since we became best friends when we were three. Please, don't cry ok? Because as I'm writing this, I'm crying. _

_Remember when we beat up the boys at the Academy? That was one of many amazing memories we made in the fifteen years we were best friends. Keep the journal, the pictures, your cards, the invitations, and this card and show them to Cato and Ezra. Tell Cato that I'll never forget him either, because he was one of my friends, too even though I picked on him a lot. _

_I love you, girl. You are my best friend, my adopted sister, and just awesome. Chandler, you're gorgeous, sweet, hilarious, and just the most amazing best friend I could ever ask for. As I said before, I'll be watching over you and your new family. I'll never forget about you, Chandler Marie Miller. And I know you'll never forget about me. Just, don't cry._

_ Your best friend,_

_ Clove_

I was sobbing hysterically as I clutched the letter in my hands. She wrote this just for me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Clove was gone and that reality had just come to me. She couldn't be _gone _as in _dead._ Hell, no. I sighed, still crying, and got back in my car with the box.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, babe." Cato's voice came through the phone.

"OH MY GOD, CATO!" I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, baby, how's it going?"

"Better now that I'm hearing your voice."

"Thanks, and sorry about Clove. I'll miss her, too."

"I know, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah. How's the baby, Chandler?"

"Good from what I can tell." I said vaguely.

"Guess what."

"What, babe?" I asked, still sitting in my car.

"I'm coming home today."

"YAY! OH MY LORD, I MISS YOU!"

"I figured you'd be happy." He said. I could tell he was grinning, and so was I.

**Two Months Later**

"Push, Chand, push. I'm right here, sweetie." Cato said, gripping my hand as I was probably cutting the circulation off.

"ARGH!" I screamed from the pain. "AH! GET HER OUT NOW!"

"Breathe, baby, breathe." Cato said, trying to calm me down.

I let go of his hand and grabbed his shirt. "What the _fuck _do you think I've been doing for the past two hours?" I growled.

He didn't take offense to that.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"She's out, Chandler." Cato said. My breathing was ninety miles an hour as I heard Ezra's screams. The doctor wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to me.

"She has your eyes, baby." I said.

"Everything else is all you, sweetheart." Cato said, putting his finger on her cheek.

"We made a cute kid." I said.

"What's the name?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Cato, "Ezra Clove Landon." I said, smiling as I named her after my best friend. Cato smiled and kissed me. "Hey." I said, looking down at Ezra. "Hey, sweetheart."

Cato smiled. "Hey, you want to go home in a few days, huh?" Cato cooed to her. "Can I see her, Chandler?"

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead." I said. "You wanna go see your Daddy? Your Daddy loves you, baby. He won the Games." I passed her off to Cato.

"Hey, kiddo. You look like your Mommy. You know that?" I smiled as Cato talked to our daughter.

"I wish Clove would have gotten to see her." I said.

"Yeah, me too. But, she's watching over us now, babe." He said. I smiled and fought back tears.

"Aunt Clove is watching over you, Ezra." I said as I kissed her forehead.


	2. Drinks

"Come on, Chandler!" Clove whined.

"_No_." I snapped for the fiftieth time, and it seemed to go through one of Clove's ears and out the other.

She rolled her eyes, "You look great, and you need to have some fun after spending five days in a row at the Academy!"

I groaned, knowing she was right, "Do we have to hit the _club _though?"

"YES!"

"Fine." I hissed.

"YAY!" She squealed. "Let's go!" We snuck out of my house, even though I was home alone (technically) and stole across to downtown District 2. Trust me, this was Clove's idea of a good time, not mine.

"Holy shit!" I stopped dead, jerking Clove backward behind a bush.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's Cato!" I pointed to him as he strode into the club. "I won't be caught dead in the same club as that man whore!"

"Oh grow a pair of boobs, Chandler. Show him what you've got, and what he's missing because we _are not _leaving just because he's here!"

Once again, she was right and I forced myself into the club after her. As soon as I stepped in, Cato turned to look at me, but I just acted like I didn't notice. How? I have no idea, because the dude is so freaking sexy on so many levels. The music's bass thudded as I ordered a drink, making sure it wasn't too strong so I wouldn't be hung over.

I tipped back my drink and let it flow.

"Getting drunk already?"

I started choking and spat out my drink. "What the fuck dude?" I choked, glaring at Cato. Damn.

He smirked. "Sorry about that, Chandler." My heart skipped. He knew my name! Wait, why did I _give_ a shit?

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Is it wrong for me to talk to you, or is it something else?" He tired to meet my eyes.

I studied him for a second before answering. "Something else." I mumbled. That _something else _was I was scared that my dumbass-setting would switch on given the hottest guy in the Academy was talking to me.

"And that would be…?"

"You only care about yourself." I snapped, even though it was kind of a lie. "The only reason why you're talking to me is because you want to get me on my back." I looked away from him and ran my hand across the face to get my drink off.

"Quit acting like you know me, Chandler." He said. "I'm not how people think I am."

"Prove me wrong."

I glanced and saw Clove making out with some dude from the Academy. Cato sighed, "Ok, come with me."

"Hell no, you perverted rapist!" I yelled.

Cato rolled his eyes. "Stop being like that."

"Stop being like what? I've know you for seven minutes and you want me to go somewhere with you? I don't think so!" I took the rest of my drink and flung it onto his shirt.

He gawked. "What the fuck?"

"Told you no." I snapped.

"Chandler, seriously. It's not like I was going to force you or anything."

I gave him a look, "Tell me what you wanted to do then."

"I was _going _to take you out where we could talk privately, but I guess not now that you just ruined my shirt."

"You're such a girl, Cato. I don't see how any of the girls at the Academy ever could want you on your back because I bet you're horrible in bed!"

He gawked, "You know, I never liked any of the girls at the Academy, except for one!" He yelled, glaring into my eyes, "And that one, Chandler, was you!"

I stood there, speechless as he stormed off. He liked me? Out of all the little whores in the Academy he liked me? I watched him, still with a drink in his hand, leave the club. The fuck is wrong with me?


	3. Reaping

A year had passed since the incident at the bar, and now Cato and I were in a serious relationship. We had been for the past six months.

I had been in Cato's bathroom for fifteen minutes, holding the pregnancy test, and waiting for the results.

"Chandler…you doing ok?" Cato asked.

"Uh, yeah, fine. I'll be out in a second, Cato." I said shakily. The results began to show. I was pregnant.

I screamed and dropped the test. "HOLY SHIT!" I was hyperventilating, and to make matters worse, Cato ripped the door off its hinges coming to see what was wrong with me.

He knelt down in front of my and held my face, "Breathe, Chand, breathe. What's wrong?" He kissed my forehead. I pointed to the test that was lying on the floor. Tears were streaming down my face, and my breathing was off. He picked it up. "Is it true?"

I nodded, waiting for him to start yelling and cussing. But, shockingly, he smiled and picked me up, laughing. It made me feel better, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be, Chandler?"

I shrugged, "Didn't know if you wanted a kid or not."

He set me down on the floor. "We're keeping her."

"_Her_?" I asked warily.

"It's better than _it._" He laughed and kissed me. I kissed him back, my stomach lurching. What about the Academy?

We broke apart.

"What about the Academy?" I asked.

"Fuck the Academy, baby. They can't put a pregnant girl into the Games. It's against the law." Yeah, but they can sure as hell put him into the Games.

**7 Months Later at the Reaping**

I stood in the crowd, keeping my eyes on Cato. _Please not him. _I wasn't religious by any means, but right now I was praying that he wouldn't be chosen for this. My eyes turned to Clove, and she smiled. I smiled back at her.

The reaping began. I rubbed the spot where Ezra Jolie Landon was kicking. We had picked the name last night. Clove was to be her godmother.

"And District Two's male tribute will be…" there was a pause and I wanted to throw up, "CATO LANDON!"

"NO! NO! NO! CATO! HE CAN'T GO!" I screamed. Cato reluctantly went up, and the guards held me (the crazy, crying pregnant lady) back from running up there.

"Let me guess, that is your girlfriend?"

Cato nodded, "Yeah, and she's seven months pregnant with my baby girl." He met my crying eyes, "I'm winning it for you two."

"Cato…" I sobbed.

"How touching. And now, the female tribute is… CLOVE ALLISTAIR!"

"Clove!" My voice wasn't working. She glanced back at me, and tried to smile. She had been my best friend since I can remember.

They both looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Clove mouthed.

Only one of them would come home, I knew that. "I love you." I mouthed to Cato.

He nodded and a tear streaked down his face, and that made my heart just shatter, and Clove was just flat out crying but she tried to hide it. I put my hand on my stomach where Ezra was kicking, and it just made it all worse knowing that there was a damn good chance that my little girl may never know her Daddy, and one day I might have to explain to her what happened to my Cato.

I ripped out the guards' hands and stormed back to my house after the reaping only just to break down crying all over again when I saw our pictures. Cato coming home was my only hope. I knew that what I had done would be all over the news, but I didn't care. The two people in my life that mattered had been taken away from me.

Next thing I knew, I was shoved in a room with Cato. "You got ten minutes." The guard snapped.

I flung my arms around him. "You can't go." I sobbed.

He held my face in his hands, "Look at me, Chandler, look at me."

I met his eyes.

"I'm coming home no matter what."

"B-but you can't go!" I still insisted.

"Chandler, I love you more than anything on this earth. I'll come home to you, I swear. Ezra will know her Daddy." He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back.

"I love you." I whispered after a few minutes. He let go of me and kissed me.

"I love you, too, baby."

He knelt down and raised up my shirt and kissed my baby-bump. He stood back up. We held hands for the rest of the time, and Cato gently kissed me.

The guards came and ripped me from him, despite my tears, and put me in a room with Clove.

We hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry." She said, crying as well. "If I don't come home, you tell Ezra that her Aunt Clove is watching over her and that she loved her from the beginning. You're my best friend, Chandler. I'll never, ever forget you."

"No, don't say that. You're coming home!"

"No, Cato needs to come home more than me. You're child needs a father, and you need a husband."

"Clove, you're my best friend."

"I know, and I will always remember that. And, I will always remember the crazy pregnant lady at the market." I laughed. Last month, I had started yelling at some guy who had cut me in line and Clove said I was a crazy pregnant lady and that I would be a very crazy mother, and that she felt bad for my child. "See? That smile, I want to remember that and not you in hysterics. You're the sister that I never had, Chand." She paused. "Oh…and take care of Joshua…I just saw him, and when the guards came…it was the saddest thing ever."

"I swear to you, I will."

The guards came back and led me out.


End file.
